Maybe Its Fate
by MoonlightSailor
Summary: "Hey watch we're Your...". I stopped in the middle of the sentence when I noticed her face "god you're beautiful" shit did she hear me? "Um, thanks" she giggled, she giggled oh my god her smile. "Well that was a rough start, hi I'm bonnibel but people call me bubblegum I've never seen you around here" all I could do was stare."im um" im choking I never choke what's wrong with me?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I've been wanting to start this fic for so long but I'm at school all the time and my tablet broke so I'm writing this on my phone till I get it fixed. This is my first bubbline fic so let's get it started.

Marceline POV:

I can't believe it. Actually I can, new school, new home, that's about right. Just great. I looked at my dad Hunson Abadeer, CEO of a huge company. He's feared by many, he's a heartless man and a careless father...

"Come on Marceline, hurry up and pack, I got have this house sold by next week"

I shook out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know why I always have to go, it's not like you even take care of me. You're always on trips, this is the first time in months I've seen you and the first thing you tell me is that we're moving. I don't know about you but it doesn't sound like good news to me."

My dad looked at me confused.

"Well I guess you're right. I don't. So just unpack your things."

Wait, is he serious?

"Are you joking or what cause I'm not in the mood for games." My dad chuckled.

"I'm being serious, you're 18 you deserve to be on your own, you said it yourself. You already know how to take care of yourself" I smiled a little, he really made me smile for once in my life.

"So, I can stay?"

"Yes you can, but on one condition"

"What?"

"You go to a different school"

"But.." Before for I could even speak he started packing his things. I ran up stairs and called keila but she didn't answer so I decided to leave a message.

"Sup keila, guess what I'm not moving, but I have to go to a different school, and the only other high school available is ooo academy, not a lot of music and performing art classes but I could make it work. Call me back when you can."afte

I hanged up I grabbed my ax bass and started playing some notes, then I started to go back in to my thoughts. What if I don't fit in, this is more of a sciency school. I'm not even good at math. I took a long deep breathe then sighed

"this is going to be interesting"

So what did you guys think? It might need more details and a little more work but it should be a better by the second chapter when she gets to her new school and meets a special someone. Make sure you guys review for me. Until next time, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 week later...

I woke up for my first day at ooo academy. I had crazy bed hair that could hide a family of bears. Yeah it was that bad. I got in the shower hoping it will help, which it didn't it was all wet and tangled so I just combed it as best as I could. I put on some black skinny jeans, a red and black flannel button up shirt and red converses. I stared at the mirror for a while to see if I needed to improve any articles of clothes.

" I think I look great, first time in forever I've ever looked so good"

I left out the house and got into the only functional vehicle I own and drove to school.

"This school looks like a fucking mansion what the fuck"

Ooo academy had a goldish bar gate in front of the school, I guess to keep weirdos out. I pulled up to the gate where the window is. "Hey, um how do I get in?"

"Do you have a school ID?"

"Yeah of course" I hand him the id, he looks up at me then back down taking a double takes

"Are your eyes naturally red?"

"Yes. Can I get in now?"

"Oh yeah" he finally opens the gate so I could get in. I drove to the student parking lot and Corvette's and Mercedes.

"Wow, these must be some spoiled rich brats" on the inside I felt like trash compared to these kids, I own a old ragged black 98 mustange. I finally get inside the school and walked to the main office.

" hello maam? My name is Marceline abadeer and I'm new, where do I get a schedule?"

"Hello miss abadeer we've been expecting you, here is your schedule." I looked at the schedule feeling satisfied with the classes I have

"Where are these classes?"

Few hours later...

"Damn schedule, damn this big ass school" this new school is frustrating the hell out of me. First day at Ooo and I'm already pissed. I was so deep in thought that I ran into someone.

"Watch where your-" I stopped the middle of my sentence when I noticed her face.

"God you're beautiful" shit, did she hear me?

"Um thanks" she giggled, she giggled? Oh my god her smile.

"Well that was a rough start, hi I'm bonnibel but people call me bubblegum, I've never seen you around here."

All I could do was stare

" I'm um" im choking I never choke what's wrong with me?

" hello? Anybody there?"

"Yeah, yep" I reach out my hand to shake hers.

"I'm Marceline, I got transfered here from Aaa highschool mostly cause my dad is a Dingus." Bonnibel giggles agawalk Oh. My. God. That giggle.

" I'd figured, you seem more like a rocker then a scientist."

" not trying to brag but I'm in a band'

"Oh really? What's the name?" I stared at her with a blank face.

"Well we're still working on the kinks". Bonnibel laughs. Then I hear a bell ring then students start flooding the hallway

"Hey Bonnie, what that the last bell?"

"Oh darn, yeah it was I'm sorry I couldn't show you around."

"Its cool bonnibel, I kind of enjoyed talking to you" bonnibel blushes then looks at the ground.

"Well I guess we can pick up were we left off" bonnibel smiles

"Yeah, of course bonnie, I mean bonnibel"

"I like bonnie better, so I better go I'll see you tomorrow"

" yeah I had a great time today" bonnibel walked down the hallway and I couldn't look away. She just so...perfect. Am I falling for a girl I just met? No, I can't be, but why do I feel this way? I finally get out to my car and saw a torn piece of paper on the windshield.

"First day and people are already pranking me?" I read the paper but it's not what I thought, it was from bonnie with her number and a bunch of xoxo's

"Maybe she likes me, I hope so" I blushed then drove home.

I'll try and update quicker. School is kicking my tail so I'll try and update at least once or twice a week. Until then, later.


End file.
